Help Us
by DancingBubbles
Summary: The brothers find aid in a young woman when they travel to Crystal Mountain, Montana. Not knowing they are walking into a demon that feeds off of mens' hearts. Rated for later chapters, possibly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but like every other girl out there I do wish I did own it. I used to watch Jensen on Days of Our Lives and was extremely happy when I found out he was going to be on here. Also I missedthe first two episodes so if anything seemswrong please tell me in a polite way.Anyways, Ceri Ashton is mine, however and just about anything you don't recognize. Read and review.

* * *

She knew that she needed help or more would die. There was only so much a twenty-year-old could do in protecting those in the small town of Crystal Mountain, Montana. As she stole into the church she felt something watching her and goose bumps rose on her slender arms. 

She hurried into the chapel and to the front pew. Kneeling she made the sign of the cross, "Lord, you know I don't ask for very much help from you. Normally I just thank-you for letting be alive this time, well now I ask for help. I need someone to help desperately more are dying, more than I can actually help."

* * *

He looked up and saw her. There on the ceiling screaming and then bursting into flames. He jerked himself awake, not wanting to remember anything. Sighing he looked over at his sleeping brother. Good, he thought, at least I didn't wake him up. 

Pulling himself up from his bed he slowly made his way to the bathroom. These nightmares had to stop, Sam Winchester told himself. He wasn't sleeping and living off coffee to keep him awake. He turned the bathroom light on careful not to make any noises that might interrupt Dean's sleep. In all truths the only thing he didn't want was a lecture about how Jessica's death wasn't his fault.

He turned the cold water on and bent down splashing some of it on his face. The shock of it had him blinking rapidly several times. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at his reflection and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Again he told himself that the dreams had to stop but he knew that his subconscious wasn't listening.

Sam tried falling asleep not thinking about Jessica but his dreams always made their way around until he woke himself up. He walked back into the room and lay back down on his bed, a glance at the digital clock told him it was just a little past three in the morning. He turned to his side looking out the window that moonlight filtered through.

He wondered where they were heading next. It wasn't so much the driving but the hunt for supernatural things but the hunt for their father that kept both men up sometimes half the night. His eyes drifted closed and for once he slept for a few more hours with no nightmares.

The next time he opened them sunlight streamed in and he could hear Dean singing in the shower. Groaning he rolled over and looked at the clock that read eight.

The door to the bathroom opened and Dean stepped out fully dressed his hair still wet, "Look who's finally awake."

Sam flung his arm over his eyes and glared at his brother, "Yeah yeah. Where are we going next?"

Dean sighed. He worried about his brother and even though Sam told him not to. "I'm not sure watch the news see what all is happening. I'm going to go and pick up breakfast what do you want?"

"Coffee and whatever you get." Sam said searching for the remote.

Dean pursed his lips and quietly left the room.

Finally after fifteen minutes of searching for the remote Sam was watching TV. CBS News was on and there really didn't seem to be anything new on until the reporter said suddenly, "This just in. A body was found just outside Crystal Mountain, Montana. The police suspected homicide but they aren't sure how they will prove it. The victim's heart had been removed from his chest without an open exit wound."

Sam's ears perked. This was exactly what they needed to know but for once he didn't want to go anywhere. He was happy, at least for a little bit, where they were. He knew in his mind that they needed to find their father. He looked up at the door when he heard the key turn in it, smiling lightly when Dean walked in.

"What'd you get me?" He asked standing up and stretching. Whatever it was it smelled really good.

Grinning, Dean said, "You have to love McDonalds. What'd you find out on the TV?"

"Well in Montana there was a guy that was found with a missing heart. Only thing is there was no way for the heart to get out."

Dean looked out the window and then looked back at his younger brother. "Where in Montana?"

"Crystal Mountain. Its going to be a little difficult finding it but who knows." Sam said digging in the bag for his breakfast.

"Looks like we are going to Crystal Mountain, Montana." Dean said reaching into the bag, bring out his sandwich.

* * *

Three and a half days later the two brothers walked into a diner with the name _Take-Offs_. The bright pink and blue décor hurt their eyes and made them wonder if they had some how entered a time loop. Waitresses skated passed, bringing orders out and taking them in. One stopped and told them happily to have a seat anywhere and a waitress would be with them shortly. 

The customers eyed the newcomers warily. They didn't trust anyone from the outside and these two certainly shouted troublemakers with the one wearing a leather jacket and the other looking like a shadow would knock him on his ass. If they didn't turn and run everyone knew they would have a really good laugh after they left.

Dean and Sam took the booth in the far back corner watching everyone's reaction to them. A laugh had Dean looking at one waitress, who stood with her back to them talking to a customer. His eyes followed her as she calmly walked from table to table. She was a sight to be sure. Long, dark auburn was upswept and clipped behind and no matter where she turned her back was to them. She wore a knit black top and blue jeans. An old lady moved to stand in an open doorway hollering at the young waitress. He watched her stomp over to an old lady standing in the doorway to an office.

Sitting sideways he appreciated the view she did present and said, "Must have come during lunch. Nice little town quiet. Perfect town to have people disappear from."

"You'd think they'd stick to bigger cities. Isn't she a little young for you?" Sam asked looking over the menu.

"Don't know yet but if she is she'll be perfect for you." He replied shooting his brother a grin.

The grin was wiped off his face when the girl turned around. Her stomach stuck out far and the look on her face was anything but friendly. He had a hard time processing the fact that the girl he was just eyeing was pregnant. That certainly put a damper on his future flirtations with her.

"Ceri, straighten up or you are out of a job!" The elderly lady called out before disappearing back inside the office.

He watched her in amusement as she stalked over to their table mumbling under her breath. He heard her mutter, "A pregnant woman working overtime."

Her face seemed to transform as she came to a stop at their table. It became softer and made it easier to see the wild sprinkle of freckles across her cheeks and nose, her eyes wide and innocent, a dark chocolate color, her nose a small, straight nose. Yet it was her mouth that often drew the most attention, a small rosebud mouth that looked absolutely perfected as it curved up into a smile. "Good afternoon my name is Ceri Ashton and I'll be your waitress. What may I get you?"

Sam had to smirk a bit at his brother's reaction to their waitress. Yes, his brother was a womanizer but never before had he looked at a pregnant woman. He waited a second before responding, "Coffee and hamburgers for both of us please."

"You want the specials?" Ceri asked her eyes glue to the front entrance as if waiting for something to come charging through it.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Specials?"

Her face flushed a bit. "Yes the specials. You get your hamburgers, fries, applesauce, coleslaw and dessert for $5.99."

"We'll take those. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." He offered his hand which she shook, smiling a dimple flashing at him. He could feel his heart do a teenage flip-flop.

Wanting to avoid his brother's flirtation Sam asked, "What can you tell us about Brady Potter?"

Her smile widened. "Besides the fact we are all better off with him dead? He'd been having an affair with a woman by the name of Annabelle Barbieri." She shoved Dean's feet off the other half of his seat and sat sighing in relief. "He knocked her around a lot and look down at all women. Last I heard he was having an affair with Barbieri's daughter as well."

Her dark gaze turned to Sam. "His death wasn't natural. Something tore his heart from his chest leaving the body for animals."

Dean shot Sam a look. "Have there been other attacks like that?"

They watched as her body visibly shuttered and tense. Her eyes looked out the window above their booth and there was a distant look in them.

"Ms. Ashton, would you please stay with me? Have there been any other attack's like Potter's?" Sam asked folding his hands on the table.

She jumped suddenly when Dean laid his hand on her shoulder bringing her out of her revere. "Yes and I don't know who or what."

"How do you figure it wasn't natural?" He asked watching her heavily-lidded eyes scan the diner.

"Because the heart was missing but there wasn't an exit wound."

"Ashton quit your gabbing and get back to work." The old lady screamed from the office doorway.

Nodding Ceri dug her pen out of her apron and grabbed Dean's hand. Scribbling something on his hand she said, "The hotel is packed to capacity. This is my address it's down this main road about twenty minutes outside of town. I have a couple of extra rooms. The two of you can stay with me."

"Won't your husband be a little bit put out?" Sam asked wondering to himself why they had walked into the diner.

Her smile was quick but gave a hint of that endearing dimple, making Dean's heart go flip-flop again. "No he won't because I don't have a husband or boyfriend. I'm off in an hour or two after you are done eating go on out. There is a spare key under the forth potted plant on the left. Go on in make yourself at home."

She stood a taking a minute to steady herself. Dean wanting her to stay a little longer asked, "Where did the murder take place?"

"Two blocks over on Saint Andrews. Your orders will be here shortly."

"Thanks." Dean said with a smile. Ceri smiled back and left but not before she heard him mutter, "Damn."

Sam watched his brother's reaction to the pregnant young lady, "Earth to Dean. What do you think killed Potter?"

He didn't answer his hazel eyes following her every move. She was a sight to be sure interacting with the customers and the way her lips curved when one said something that proved to be hilarious.

Annoyed Sam snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Dean I need you to focus on the problem at hand and not on the pregnant waitress."

"But Sammy she's hot."

"My name is Sam and she is pregnant. Think if we get this thing then you can try and get a date with her. OK?"

Dean nodded but in his mind he saw her smiling. "I'm not sure what it is Sammy but we'll figure it out."

Ceri came back with their coffee. She smiled apologetically, "Sorry it took so long. Your burgers will be out shortly."

She left looking back once at the talking duo. At last a couple of people that might know what the hell was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed. Lee Tea I didn't take your review as a flame, in fact it was very helpful. It made me think and go back and reread, you were absolutely right. I hope I corrected everything in this chapter. thanks again guys. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Ceri Ashton sighed in relief as she lowered herself into the claw foot tub. Her hair piled on her head and the bubbles came into her chin. Steam drifted from the water. Her eyes drifted to the skylight where the sunlight filtered through from the setting sun. She let her thoughts wander. It had been strange talking to men, she hadn't done that in years; hadn't been allowed to. 

Letting her eyes drift shut she dreamed of death.

* * *

Dean looked at the house from his place in the driver's seat. It was kept nice, painted a pale cream with blue shutters. There was a garden in the front that looked well tended and there wasn't a house for miles. He'd give her credit for that; most women he knew couldn't live without having at least a mall within the vicinity.

"Explain to me why we are here instead of booked into a hotel?" Sam asked. "I mean this girl isn't even your type."

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door shut. After his brother was out of the car he asked, "What's my type? Besides the hotel is booked solid."

"Thin blonde and no brain. You go unlock the door and I'll get the stuff out of the trunk."

"Yeah and if she attacks me with a frying pan?" He asked dryly.

"Then you get hit with a frying pan." Sam replied cheerfully.

"Funny, Sammy, funny." He said before taking off into the house.

"It's Sam!" He yelled at his brother's retreating back before walking to the trunk of the car.

Dean knocked on the door waiting a second before retrieving the key from under the flower pot.

"Hello?" He called out after unlocking and opening the door. Noting the silence he crept quietly through the house, stopping to look in every room making sure she just hadn't heard him.

Stopping at the last closed door he knocked, "Ceri?"

He could hear classical music coming from the behind the door. Gently he opened it and saw her sleeping in the tub. Leaning against the door frame he surveyed the bathroom. Harwood floors glistened and the walls were painted a sunny yellow with pictures of various flowers and plants. He liked it.

A sigh escaped from her lips drawing his gaze. It startled him how black and inky her eyelashes looked settled on a soft bed of peaches and cream. Suddenly she was screaming and disappearing under the water. The fact she was struggling propelled him forward. Plunging his arms into the freezing water he soothingly pulled her head up, sighing in relief when he heard her gasping for air.

Tenderly he shifted his right arm under her legs, slowly withdrawing her from the tub. "You ok?"

She shivered against him, "I'll be fine. Umm where's my towel?"

"Where'd ya leave it?"

"In the sink…." Ceri trailed off after looking in it.

"OK where are they?" He asked moving into the hallway.

"That closet. You can put me down now. Promise I won't break."

Carefully setting her on her feet he said, "Yeah I need to go and see how Sammy's doing."

She felt her knees buckle the minute he let go. Not even a second later his arm wrapped around her almost non-existent waist. Her wide dark eyes collided with his hazel. "Thanks. Um I was wondering if maybe Sam got kidnapped."

Jesus, what was wrong with him? Yes he was a slight womanizer, he knew that but not once in his life had he ever given a pregnant woman a look or glance and here he was ogling her.

"Dean, are you in there?" Ceri asked hesitantly.

The phone rang startling him and promptly he let her go. "Will you get that?"

"Sure." He said turning his back on her and walking downstairs. She frowned at his retreating back. That was rather rude, she thought. Quickly she reached into the closet for a towel only to knock a pile of washcloths off the shelf. Sighing she shut the closet door giving up. She stole across the hallway to her shutting her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Dean had just hung up the phone as Sam finished bringing their stuff in. Irritated he asked, "When you are done fantasizing about the pregnant woman upstairs care to help?"

"Ceri's upstairs and besides you brought everything in. Also we just had a little visitor that I think it right up our alley. I found Ceri in the tub sleeping."

"Ahh so you decided to play a little bit of a voyeur?" Sam asked walking into what he hoped was the living room or kitchen.

Following his brother Dean asked, "Pay attention would ya? Anyways I'm standing there trying to wake her up and suddenly she's screaming her pretty little head off, right before she's held underwater."

"She started screaming just before she was submerged?" Sam asked silently thanking god that he'd found the kitchen. Waiting for his brother to answer he started rummaging through the cupboards; hey she was the one that had said to make themselves at home.

"Yeah. I was gonna wake her up."

Smirking and pulling a bag of chips out he said, "At least it wasn't a frying pan."

"True. You have the weirdest sense of humor Sammy." Dean said popping a chip in his mouth.

"It's Sam. What are you thinking it is?"

"A nightmare that's all." Ceri said from the doorway. "Please sit I'll start making dinner."

Dean stared at her a minute, she'd changed. Instead of wearing the knit top and jeans she now wore jean shorts that showed off long legs despite her height and a dark blue maternity tank top. Jumping a bit when his brother kicked the back of her leg he said, "We just ate."

She sent Dean a dark look that had him stepping back a few feet. "You may have eaten but I haven't; besides I wouldn't necessarily call what you ate at the diner food. It was more grease. Sam I swear to god if you crunch on one more of those chips the bag will be gone. Now sit the hell down before you two end up sleeping in the garden."

Sam looked at his brother's face whose registered shock. For once in his life a woman wasn't the least bit affected by his looks. Not really wanting to sleep outside, Sam sat down abruptly at the long rectangular table.

Ceri sent another glare at Dean, "So what's it going to be?"

Deciding not to push his luck he took a sat next to his brother, "So how'd you know so much about Potter's death?"

She felt his eyes watching her as she gathered ingredients to make fajitas. Tossing her wet hair over her shoulder she asked, "Do you like Mexican? Who do you think found him? I was working late at the diner and my car was parked down a couple of block. Mrs. Mallory doesn't like the employees taking up the customer parking. I'm not sure what made me look down the alley but I did. I couldn't have been more delighted then to see him laying there dead."

"Why do you sat that?" Dean asked taking the bag of chips from Sam and popping on in her mouth.

"Its just the way I feel." She replied ignoring the warning bells that rang through her mind.

The doorbell ringing had her jumping and Dean remembering the phone call, "Oh your sister Cilla called. She's coming by with a few things for you.

The shock hearing that her sister was visiting had the knife slipping and cutting her finger open, "Goddammit!"

Dean and Sam stared at her shock registered on their faces.

Ignoring them she started through the hallway toward the front door, finger stuck in her mouth. As she made her way through them she muttered around the finger. Throwing open the door she glared at the buxom blonde standing in front of her. "What the in god's name do you want Cilla?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your big sister?" The blonde asked breezing right by the glaring brunette into the hallway.

"Excuse me Cilla this happens to be **my** house now get out." Ceri snapped following her sister into the kitchen.

Cilla stopped in surprised at the sight of the two sexy brothers sitting at her half-sister's kitchen table. Oh yes, she thought, they could definitely be fun, especially the darker blonde. "Well, well, my dear Ceri you've been holding out on me. Where'd she pick you two up?"

"I didn't pick them up. Christ almighty Cilla what do you want?" Ceri asked turning back to the counter. "Now would you please quit acting as if I'm trying to run a brothel and leave?"

Cilla looked over at the men and licked her lips suggestively. "You'll have to excuse my sister. It's the hormones talking. Where ya'll from?"

"Kansas." Sam muttered looking out the kitchen's bay window. He didn't even know the woman and already disliked her. She was just so obvious.

Cilla hoisted herself up on an empty countertop. "Careful little sister or maybe you and your darling little baby may find yourselves out on the street. Are you sure you are being welcoming enough for them? I'd be nice to have them stay around."

Ceri sighed in disgust and whirled on her knife in hand, "I'm being welcoming enough. Also, I've known this house for six months now Cilla and you have no right to even threaten that. Now get the hell out and don't come back."

The tension in the room could have been cut with the knife. The smile of Cilla's face was like that of a cat that ate the canary. "That's not very hospital Ceri Mariana. What would Mama have to say? Or Grandma for that matter?"

Taking a deep breath, setting the knife purposely on the counter before she wiped her hands on the towel hanging from the oven door, she said, "Cilla I'm trying to make dinner. Between the fact that I was almost fired today from my job today for yelling at Mrs. Mallory's mother and having you threaten to have me evicted from my own home, my day has not been the best, so excuse me if I want, no need a little piece quiet. Now I'll show you to the door."

Smiling at the two in front of her, Cilla slid of the counter purposely sliding so her skirt stayed two inches into her thighs, "If either of you two get tired of her I live in town. Ask around, guys know me."

She winked at them before following Ceri out of the room.

"I'm sure the guys know her. Was she really that obvious?" Dean stated, he hadn't liked the looks of her, seeing her next to Ceri had him thinking seriously about his choice in women. Did you really date women like her when he had the chance?

"That was your type. I know. Something was off." Sam replied confirming Dean's question.

"I know."

* * *

"How dare you come into my home and try to make me feel inferior? Priscilla tell her I'm done with both of you. I'll find a way to leave this hell eventually."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a little whore then you'd already know how or who to leave us with. When you are through send them my way, they look to be so much fun. I'd like to hear the blonde scream a bit." Cilla smirked watching the emotions clogging her little sister's eyes. Oh how she loved having the power, it was exhilarating.

Ceri wretched open the door, "Get the hell out and stay out."

"Very well little sister but you'll come running back when they leave." Cilla replied sauntering out the door.

Closing Ceri said, "Over my dead body."

Needing a calm she crossed to her study and to her stereo, checking to see which CD was in it. Smiling cruelly at Beethoven, she replaced it with something a tad more drastic, more contrasting to her usual choice of classical. Pressing the play button and turning the volume up, she preceded dropping into a chair beside the fireplace, the musical styling of Black Sabbath pumping loudly out of the speakers.

Letting her head drop back she listened to nothing but the bass, regulating her breathing with it. She knew she should be getting upset but yet her sister always found a way of getting under her skin.

* * *

Sam looked at his brother, "I'm gonna have to say she doesn't get along with her family."

"Apparently not, wonder why. But hey she doesn't have bad taste in music."

Sam thought for a moment, "Kinda strange though."

"What?" Dean asked watching the kitchen doorway.

"Her reaction to the murders, I mean she was happy that Potter was dead."

"Dude you seriously can't be thinking she's the one murdering all of these men."

"We can't be sure until we hit the library tomorrow. Something's bound to come up."

The two of them sat there another fifteen minutes in silence, both jumping slightly when the music was replaced with a classical sound and turned down. When Ceri cam back her face was paler but she didn't seem any worse for wear. Her smile faltered a bit when she looked out the window. Night was falling, her only thought before turning back to her guests, she said, "Sorry that you had to witness that. My sister tends to know what buttons to push to get a rise out of me."

"I know the feeling." Sam grumbled.

"Why don't' I show you to your rooms? Then you can freshen up while I make dinner."

Nodding the brothers stood, grabbed their bags and followed her upstairs.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hallway on the right. My room is right across from it." She said when they reached the bop of the stairwell. Opening the first door on her left she flipped the light switch, "This is the blue room the room across the hall is the green room. Figure out who is sleeping where."

Dean watched her walk slowly down the stairs before saying, "We've a long night ahead of us."

"I get this room." Sam said shutting the door to the blue room in his brother's shocked face.

* * *

Ceri stirred the meat and peppers slowly, not knowing what to do. Before long they'd find out the truth and then it would be their turn. The sad thing was that even though she'd only known them a short while she liked them both. In fact she was rather proud of their reaction to Cilla. Neither of them blinked or did a double take, like most men did.

The sound of their feet on her stairs made her smile. It had been so long since her first flirtation with a guy. Even now she couldn't understand why she had to remain all but a slave to the town.

Shaking her head she listened to the straining sounds of the first act of Swan Lake. Reaching up into the cupboard she tried pulling out the salt. Her arms couldn't reach it. Stupid short arms, she thought to herself as she dragged a table chair over by the counter and climbed up.

"I'm telling you this place is haunted." Sam said stepping into the kitchen starling Ceri whose step-chair started teetering.

"Isn't. Ceri is this place…" Dean started stepping in behind his brother. Sam found himself pushed out of the way as Dean rushed forward, catching her around her belly seconds before her head hit the floor.

As he sat her on her feet she mumbled, "I'm beginning to think you two are bad luck."

Grinning Dean bent and whispered in her ear, "Nah, just think of me as Prince Charming."

Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them, but he was happy that Dean was being nice. Not to mention pestering someone else for a change.

"And I'm the ugly stepsister. You can let me go now." Her face was flushed and laughter danced in her dark eyes. "Please have a seat at the table."

She took a step away from Dean and turned her back to him. Focus Ceri, she told herself, keep them alive until morning. Silently she served the fajitas.

* * *

The clock red just after midnight when she slipped from her bed, waddling quietly down the hall she had to make sure they were sleeping sound. Silently she walked into Sam's room. Moonlight filtered through the lace curtains, casting shadows throughout the room.

He laid spread across the bed, still in his clothes from the previous day. Gently she pulled the blanket over him and left the room just as silently as she had entered it.

Hurriedly she crossed over to Dean's room. She smiled at the sleeping form, hall light spilled in behind her. He was naked from the waist up, his arm wrapped around the pillow, blankets kicked down around his ankles. Sighing she soothingly pulled the blankets up around his shoulders.

Her hand hovered along his jaw line and without a second thought she pressed her lips to his cheek. Pulling back she whispered, "Prince Charming huh? We'll I suppose so."

As she shut his door she knew they were safe for at least one night and they weren't going anywhere, and for once she, herself felt safe.


End file.
